Winx club and the skirll part 2
in this episode it continues from the previous and vrak seems more intrested in the skrill plot Continuing from the the previous episode, Toothless and Hiccup and the others are flying around the ocean in attempts to find Ruffnut and Tuffnut along with their dragon, who both mysteriously vanished after being blasted out of the sky (in reality, they were just following harroud's ship after realizing he captured the Skrill). After deciding it was getting late since he was searching until the depths of night, Hiccup and the others retreats to Berk and meets up with Fishlegs. Fishlegs asks Hiccup if anyone was able to locate the missing twins, but Hiccup dejectedly replies that no one hasn't and that he had sent everyone back home to rest their dragons, who had collapsed from exhaustion. Hiccup decides to keep looking for the twins and Fishlegs offers to go with him, but Hiccup states that Meatlug was exhausted and that they should rest too. Hiccup takes off with Fishlegs looking worriedly at him. After flying for a moment searching for the twins, Hiccup and the others comes up with a theory that the twins may have gone after the Skrill and that they were not lost and hurt. He decides that Toothless and himself should go look for the Skrill and hopefully find the twins too. Hiccup and Toothless and the others begin to fly in a thunderstorm, but the lightning proves difficult for flying, especially since Hiccup and Toothless were wearing a lot of metal. Hiccup then sees dead tree Island and tells Toothless that even though the raptors are tough, they needed to land until the storm passed. Upon landing, Hiccup sees a flat plain dragon arena. He sees rapton and the raptors conversing and he wonders out-loud what they were up to. Suddenly, Ruffnut pops out of nowhere and answers Hiccup's question because she had been spying on them for quite a while. Hiccup and the others answers indifferently before realizing that he was talking to Ruffnut and that she was alive. He quickly asks the whereabouts of Tuffnut and Ruffnut sadly states that he didn't make it, but she quickly shakes it off as a joke and points to a dead tree. Ruffnut explains that Tuffnut had hollowed out a tree and hid in it so he could hide from the two. Hiccup the others, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut continue to spy on the two. abis mal and harrroud are trying to think of what to do with the skrill, along with abis mal getting shocked by the Skrill, although the twins, the winx and Hiccup are too far away to hear anything they were saying. Hiccup decides that the twins should go undercover in hopes of figuring out what the Berserkers and the Outcasts were doing together. Hiccups states that he couldn't go because the two know him and Ruffnut refuses to go too, so Tuffnut is chosen to go, but the skrill seems to be smiling while looking at some zombats that are flying overhead. After managing to go under the alias "Buffnut the Berserker", he manages to blend in extremely well. He sneaks into the chamber in which the raptors were currently discussing the plans of theirattack. Hungry, Tuffnut decides to eat food and starts smacking his lips. repton notices this and he threatens Tuffnut of who he was and what he was doing. Tuffnut tells him that he was one of their men known as "Buffnut" and that he had been composing poetry for them, although some of the men seem to dissagree, seeing he might not know how to make poems. abis mal listens to the poem and states that he likes it. repton invites Tuffnut to dinner and Tuffnut begins to tell jokes in hopes of winning thier trust. captain claw, who was serving food, recognizes Tuffnut and attempts rat him out, but after being shocked by the Skrill, he is unable to speak clearly. Tuffnut manages to shake him off and knock him out, getting away with it after stating that harroud has a headache. Later, Tuffnut tells Ruffnut and Hiccup about abis mals plans. The plan was that repton will drive out the Berkians and use the skrill as a weapon. Hiccup and the others devises a plan to dislodge the current attack on Berk. With Ruffnut staying behind to watch Barf & Belch, Tuffnut will go in and take care of the guards while Hiccup go into the arena to release the Skrill. Tuffnut gets sidetracked and begins telling jokes to the raptors, who enjoy his humor a lot. After remembering his part of the plan, Tuffnut goes to get rid of the guards. Hiccup and the others, on Toothless, go in and find the guards gone. Tuffnut appears and congratulates him on taking out the guards, but Hiccup is confused by stating that he thought Tuffnut was the one who took them out. After realizing that neither or had seen the Skrill or taken out the guards, Hiccup and the others sends Tuffnut back to get Ruffnut, Bard, and Belch, while he went to see what was wrong. Flying off Hiccup and the others spots abis mal having diffculties ridding the skrill as it won't let him ride it. and after a while and getting shocked alot, he then looks like he is brokened Hiccup flies off to intercept repton and his attempts to try to attack Berk. repton and the Skrill follow Hiccup and the others who end up with a stand-off. Hiccup tricks absi mal into stepping in water so when the Skrill released electricity, repton was immediately electrocuted. repton falls off the cliff he was standing on and the Skrill, now free, begins to attack Toothless and Hiccup. A chase begins between the Skrill and the winx and Hiccup & Toothless, who try their best to outmaneuver the blasts of electricity. Upon seeing an iceberg with a flat top, Hiccup and the others approaches the iceberg with the skrill close and it makes ram multiple times, but when it is down it then hears a voice in its head and then takes flight. Tiredly, Hiccup and the others tells the twins that it was about time they return home, and they agree. Tuffnut begins telling Ruffnut about the arabian friends he made and that they were really not that bad. Hiccup and Toothless follow them and return to Berk and prepare for the coronation. Meanwhile, the skrill lands in front of vrak, and he places its head on vraks hand, revealing that it is loyal to vrak, and vrak explains the trix gave him the skrill (which he named joltwing) when he arrived at cloud tower, in order for him to hide, and when his powers were weak he froze him for safekeeping, and the episode ends with vrak and shocker flying in the air, and dr faciller showing a piece of paper, showing the arendelle coranation is almost ready transcript Category:Spinoffseries Category:Berk episodes Category:Moviesodes